


In the Garden

by bmbmtv21



Category: Bridgerton (TV), Bridgerton Series - Julia Quinn
Genre: A little bit outdoorsy, F/M, Just smut, Literally that all it is, Modern Setting, Philoise, Smut, a little bit kinky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:36:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29661870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bmbmtv21/pseuds/bmbmtv21
Summary: Eloise’s best friend and siblings had been telling her about the sexual tension between her and Phillip Crane. So maybe, what she needed to do was to just get it over with.
Relationships: Eloise Bridgerton/Phillip Crane
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	In the Garden

Eloise Bridgerton’s Sunday routine used to consist of her best friend, Penelope, her brother, Colin and their colleague, Phillip Crane, who she, of course, considered as her friend as well. It all started when Phillip invited Colin and Penelope to his house for some coffee tasting, as he was helping his brother opening a café. Penelope dragged Eloise along that day, for some reason.

Then, it became a routine for the four of them to hang out at Phillip’s house. It was very unlikely for an unmarried man in his early 30s to have a house in London, but it is what Phillip inherited from his father and humble home is nothing compared to what his brother got. Phillip loved to garden, so the garden he had built from the ground up was the perfect place for them to hang out, playing boardgames, drinking Phillip’s freshly brewed coffee and eating Penelope’s homemade pastry. 

Until Penelope and Colin decided to finally become official when they had been pining after one another for years, then they started to fade away from their shared routine on Sundays. But Phillip still invited Eloise over and she did not think it was a bad idea, Phillip made the best coffee and his garden was the perfect place to read books. So, everything is completely fine, except for the fact that she wanted him—in a way a friend shouldn’t feel for a friend. 

Eloise Bridgerton had never been shy about her experience with one night stands, but friends with benefits? That’s a different story. Not that she feared she’d grow to be attached with that friend of hers, she just thought it would have been awkward, hella awkward. Especially if that person was Phillip, since he has become very close to the other Bridgertons over the years and they would hang out at least once a month altogether.

And according to Penelope, Colin and two of Eloise’s other siblings, Benedict and Francesca, There was always this weird sexual tension between her and Phillip. She tried to brush it off every time one of them said that to her after hanging out.

“What are you reading today?” Phillip asked while trying to fix his motorbike, shirtless showing off all the tattoos that he had. The rose, which was her favourite flower. The celestial one. The one with his dog. They were all her favourite pieces of art.

“It’s a thriller novel about a woman killing her abusive ex-husband.” She replied with her voice a little raspy.

“That sounds interesting, how far into the book are you?” He asked while walking over from his motorbike to the bench that Eloise was laying down her back, almost completely. Phillip lifted both of her legs up so he could sit there. He then reached his hand to grab his blue t-shirt on the table and quickly put it back on.

“Only two chapters in, want me to read it to you?” This is not the first time Eloise would be reading to Phillip if he were to say yes to her question, so it was completely normal—except that they were more intimate than the usual. Eloise tried to maintain her voice to be as normal as possible. Phillip placed her feet on his lap, but she hesitated, thinking that maybe she should just get up and sit straight.

“Yeah, but just continue from where you were.” After Phillip finished his sentence, Eloise started to read the book out loud, despite the frustration she felt in her stomach.

It had been around forty-five minutes now that they have been sitting here on the bench in Phillip’s garden, with Eloise’s feet on Phillip’s lap.

“Detective Wong believed that the person who did—” And then, Phillip decided to do something Eloise would have never expected in a million years. He softly rubbed her feet with his large hands. Eloise gasped.

“Oh, I’m sorry. It was just out of habit.” Phillip quickly responded.

“No. Go ahead, Phillip. Don’t pretend.” Eloise immediately sat up straight. Screw this. She thought. What did they have to lose anyway?

“Let’s just get it over with. I know there has been this weird tension between us and... and...” She tried to continue but Phillip’s hands kept going higher and higher to her calves, his fingers brushed across her lighter than feathers but it made her inside feel heavier than a stone.

“Just kiss me.” She finally finished the sentence, though it was not the words her brain had intended to say.

“What if I want more than a kiss?” Phillip asked, his voice incredibly low and and breathy.

“Then go ahead, just get it over with... please.”

“And what if I want to take my sweet, sweet time with you? Surely, you can’t expect me to to just get it over with, do you have any idea how much you make me feel?” Phillip gently led Eloise to go back to lie down on the bench with his body leaning closer to hers.

“Do whatever you want with me, Phillip. Don’t disappoint me.” Eloise replied with the most determined voice she could get out of her throat. Phillip quickly responded to her needs with his lips closing hers, exchanging the softness of their tongues with one another. The slightest hint of cigarette peeked through Phillip’s mouth, but Eloise didn’t mind. She placed one of her hands on Phillip’s brown hair. She has always liked those curls, it was the best combination with his beautiful blue eyes.

“I think... we should go inside the house.” Phillip suggested.

“No, not yet.” Eloise said hoarsely, while guiding Phillip’s hand with her other hand to the zip of her trousers.

“Oh, you naughty woman.” He grinned, slowly moving his lips down from her mouth to her neck and then her breasts. “You’re so beautiful.” Phillip said it aloud without any hesitation when he flicked his eyes back to look at her face. His long fingers unzipped her trousers, he pulled them down to hang around her thighs before doing the same thing with her underwear. Eloise lifted her lower body up a little to help with the process.

Phillip’s fingers traveled past the edge of her trousers to her clit, he rubbed her delicate part very gently. Eloise let out the softest moan, while locking her eyes to his. Eloise slowly moved her hand to cover Phillip’s, taking control over what she wanted from him. She pushed his middle finger into her wet heat, Phillip sped up the stroke until Eloise was wetter than they both could have imagined. He realized it was time for the second one, his ring finger.

Eloise looked down to see his long fingers coming in and out of her sex. The ring on Phillip’s finger looked better than it ever did, it was an heirloom from his mother’s family he always wore on his pinky. The sight of this alone almost gave Eloise an orgasm. She never would have thought she would be laying here, doing this with Phillip Crane, but it would be a biggest lie of her life if she said she didn’t like it nor it wasn’t as good as she’d imagined.

She didn’t know how long it had been since he started this, it could have been five minutes or an hour, but all of a sudden, Phillip pulled his fingers out of her, Eloise still panting on the wooden bench.

“Here. Lift your hip up for me.” Phillip requested as he licked both his middle finger and ring finger, Eloise watched him with anticipation. It was, indeed, hotter than anything she’d ever seen. He was hotter than any guy she’s had sex with.

Now both of her legs are intertwined with his hip, he leaned forward to take her sweetness to his mouth, sucking it until she shivered and making noises almost unrecognizable.

“Do you like it?” Phillip asked her knowing full well it was the best thing a guy had done to her. In this moment, Eloise realized that Phillip really knew what he was doing.

“I love it, Phillip. Please, don’t stop.” Her whole body shivered with desire. She was practically melting from all the fire his genius mouth has given her.

And Phillip obeyed her, he kept going, sucking, licking, sinking his face into her until Eloise felt like she was drained. Eloise was very close, she could feel it. Both of her hands were busy trying to mess up Phillip’s perfect hair, in hope that it’d show him how much he made her feel.

“Ah— Phillip, I’m—” He stopped, all of a sudden.

“Let’s go inside.” Phillip didn’t let her say a word, he carried her to the house, delicately laying her down on his bed. Eloise couldn’t help but smile, every touch from him made her feel like the most beautiful woman in the world.

“Wait here, I’ll take a shower really quick.” He told her with the slightest hint of amusement through his eyes and the corner his mouth.

He wanted to take a shower in a middle of this? Eloise thought.

“What the hell, Phillip?”

“Oh, no. Don’t get me wrong. I’m just very sweaty from all the work on my motor—” Eloise did not let him finished the sentence, she pressed her lips onto his while reaching the zip of his jeans. She could feel it, she could feel his erection despite the thick material of the jeans. His cock was practically begging to be touched by Eloise, aching for the softness of her mouth to her hands and everything else.

“El—”

“I don’t care, Phillip. I think what I’m going to do to you will make you sweat anyway. Perhaps, even more than before.” Eloise spoke as she pulled Phillip down on top of her, before she decided to take control. She pushed him down by her side, crawling over his gorgeous body.

“Fuck! Eloise, you’re driving me mad.” Phillip glided his hands around her hip as she was pining her body against his erection. He also realized that there too many clothes still on both of their bodies, so he took his shirt off once again, showing off all the abs he’d been working hard for.

Eloise did about the same, she pulled her favourite jumper off then her bra, while he unzipped the jeans he was wearing. Both of them moved a little so that process was done faster. Not even thirty seconds later both of them were completely naked. Phillip hadn’t even known it was possible to undress that fast when one of them is on top of another.

“Oh, Eloise Bridgerton.” Phillip groaned, he had only noticed her nipple piercings just now. He never thought Eloise was a pierced nipple kind of girl, but he liked them. No, that was an understatement, he actually loved them. And he wanted to show her how much he loved them by taking one of her pierced nipple into his mouth. 

Eloise didn’t let her hands go useless, she slowly stroked the length of him up and down with one hand, admiring Phillip’s tattoos with another.

“I like your tattoos.” Eloise said it like it was a confession.

“Hmmm.. really?” Phillip asked just for the sake of asking, then he let go of her nipples and he want to get a condom. Eloise helped him put it on his hard erection, taking her sweet time, before taking over his lap.

“So you want it this way?” He gave her a question while trying to contain his grin.

“Yes.. I want to ride you until you can’t feel anything, Phillip.” grabbing his cock and pushing it inside of her, Eloise did so without any reluctant. She began grinding back and forth along the length of him, her clit against the veins of his cock. Hard and Strong, just like how Eloise was with everything else in her life. Phillip reached to her face, brushing her pinkish cheeks with the lightest touch. She was the most beautiful person he’d ever laid his eyes on.

“Oh, fuck. Fuck. I’m gonna—” Phillip did not let her continue with her words, he gave her another passionate kiss after she changed from the back and forth motion to up and down. Their hands lacing with each other’s as Phillip rubbed his thumb on her soft wrist.

“Fuck, Eloise.” He had to swear, all the tension inside was about to explode. And so did hers. Then, he felt her whole body shaking. When it stopped, she was still panting. Less than five minutes later, Phillip also reached his climax. Both of them laid in bed, side by side, giggling with the happiness they felt.

“Hey, go out with me.” Asked Phillip. Eloise hadn’t expected that question from him at all, but it was a nice surprise.

“Okay.” She replied both with her words and another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a smut in English, so please be kind to me lol or just read and never talk to me again if you know who I am. Hope you enjoy!!!! (Also I don’t know what Eloise’s favorite flower is, I went with rose bc Chris Fulton has a rose tattoo so if you know what it is, please let me know.)


End file.
